Episode 8603 (23rd March 2015)
Plot David momentarily calms down and the mediator asks Callum to open up about his past criminal record. He claims it was a mistaken youth and David tells the mediator that he's playing her like a fiddle. Marion suggests the two lads take Max out together to help them bond and David reluctantly agrees. Gail tells Susan that the stress of meeting her would be too much for Michael’s heart as he still blames her for the loss of contact with his son. Kevin implores Rita to give him and Jenny her blessing, or he risks losing her and then he'll be alone. Not wanting to ruin his chance of happiness, Rita magnanimously wishes him well. Amy tests Liz's patience with her recorder playing. Liz tells Michelle they should contact the tax office to check the demand. Craig presents Faye with a pregnancy book and insists she should make some firm decisions about the birth. Kevin tells Jenny that Rita will be leaving them alone. David confronts Gail when she returns home and furiously accuses her of letting him down. Gail’s lost for words as he demands a reason for her absence, so Andy tells him it was his fault. Liz checks with the Inland Revenue and finds that the tax bill is correct. Andy lies that he had a suspected heart scare and Gail took him to hospital. David’s mollified and agrees not to tell Michael so as not to worry him. Norris thinks Rita is weakening too much where Jenny is concerned. She feels the girl has changed in some way that she can't put her finger on. Michelle tells Lloyd about the tax demand. Gail isn't pleased with a skimpy top that Bethany buys in town but it doesn't stop her trying to butter her gran up. Anna tells Faye she looks tired and not herself and wants to know what's wrong. Faye makes the excuse that she's missing Katy. Bethany tells Gail how much Sarah spoils her and how she likes her firmer stance. Gail isn't taken in. Lloyd worries about the effect that the tax demand will have on Street Cars. As Jenny plays with Jack at No.13, Kevin begs her not to give up on them. She agrees to stay. Gail is tearful with Michael when he drinks and buys chips. She breaks down, the strain getting to her. She hurts him by saying she needs some time on her own. Michelle shows Steve the tax letters. Mortified, he admits he hid them away at the height of his problems and forgot about them. She’s worried when Steve promises to fix things. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Jack Webster - Maddox Beswick Guest cast *Susan Meldrum - Meriel Scholfield *Marion Logan - Susan Cookson *Mediator - Beverly Hills (Credited as "Beverley Hills") Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Mediation venue *Hotel Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: David accuses Gail of letting him down for missing the mediation session; Kevin implores Rita to give him and Jenny their blessing; Bethany tries to persuade Gail to let her stay; and Anna tackles Faye about her mood. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,039,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2015 episodes